Regret
by syfiftkhr
Summary: Dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda.


Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

 **Shinichi centric**

Seandainya aku tahu dia yang mencintaiku lebih dulu, aku tak akan pernah berjuang mati-matian untuk gadis ini.

Seandainya lembaran-lembaran takdir membisikkanku lebih awal tentang dia yang selalu mengingat namaku di hatinya, aku pasti tak akan jatuh terlalu dalam pada gadis ini.

 _Dia,_ menangis dalam diam. Aku tak pernah tahu. _Dia,_ tertawa di balik luka yang dengan rapi terbalut. Dan aku, tak pernah menyadarinya. Mengapa aku harus mencintai gadis ini terlalu jauh?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis ini lembut. Aku tak pernah bisa berbohong kalau suara gadis ini selalu dapat membuatku berhenti bernapas.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, tentu saja." Tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Harus ku akui, perasaanku kini bercabang. Aku tak tahu cabang mana yang akan menuntunku ke tempat tujuan.

Semua ini berpusat pada satu gadis. _Dia-_ lah yang dengan tersirat membuatku secara tidak langsung beralih haluan dari gadis ini, gadis yang dari dulu kucintai jauh sebelum gadis _itu_.

Namanya Shiho Miyano-

-dan nama gadis yang kucintai sejak dulu, Ran Mouri.

Dewasa ini, aku mulai mengerti. Entah bagaimana caranya aku dibuat _nya_ mengerti. Bahwa aku jadi teringat sarkasme gadis _itu,_ yang selalu ditujukan padaku alih-alih orang lain.

Masalahnya juga, kenapa bagian lain dari hatiku merasa harus memiliki Shiho? Gadis berambut pirang stroberi dengan nuansa dingin khasnya itu, wangi lavender di tubuhnya yang selalu membuatku betah, kulit pucatnya yang halus, cocok dengan iris cokelat madunya yang begitu memabukkan setiap laki-laki mana saja, dan senyum hangat sehangat matahari pagi miliknya.

Terkutuklah diriku, memikirkan lebih jauh pun lebih baik jangan. Ran ada di sampingku kali ini. Duduk berdampingan sangat dekat sekali sampai-sampai aku tak bisa berhenti menoleh untuk mendapati bahwa Ran itu terlalu sempurna untuk ku miliki.

"Malam ini romantis ya?" kata Ran. Dia memandang langit malam yang terhampar kerlap-kerlip bintang tanpa adanya bulan. Kau tahu? Malam itu selalu indah tanpa adanya bulan, karena cahaya alami dari bintang itu sendiri sudah membuat langit begitu spektakuler.

Ran kembali memecah kesunyian yang menenangkan di antara kami, "Ini adalah momen yang selalu kuimpikan. Hanya kau dan aku. Duduk di bawah langit yang indah, hanya beralaskan rerumputan hijau yang sesekali membuat kakiku gatal,"

Mau tak mau aku tertawa kecil, aku suka sifat keterbukaan Ran padaku. Dia sungguh apa adanya. Jika memang menurutnya itu jelek, dia pasti akan bilang itu jelek, bukan malah mengatakan itu sempurna. Terkadang kebohongan sesederhana itu.

"Kau benar, malam ini terlalu indah untuk disebut sempurna. Malam ini hanya kau dan aku. Dunia seperti hanya ada kita, ya?" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ran menoleh dan tersenyum sangat lebar, dia, astaga cantik sekali. Rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga ke pinggang, dibuat keriting tapi hanya pada bagian bawahnya, memakai riasan wajah yang begitu pas tidak lebih tidak kurang, gaun selutut warna biru muda seketika membuatnya seolah-olah berpendar di antara cahaya bintang-bintang yang gemerlap-

-serta wangi tubuhnya yang seperti irisan jeruk manis nan harum sehingga membuatku mabuk, terpikat oleh mata biru safirnya yang membuatku jatuh berlutut di hadapannya.

Aku kemudian iseng bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika di luar sana ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kau sudah punya orang yang spesial, dan akhirnya orang itu membiarkanmu bahagia bersama kebahagiaannya?" Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya.

Ran berjengit, sekaligus heran dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan itu sembari memandang langit di depannya. "Aku akan berterima kasih pada orang itu, karena telah mencintaiku sebegitu dalamnya, dan aku akan selalu mengirimkannya doa agar orang itu bisa cepat-cepat melupakan diriku, meski kedengarannya sepele, aku tahu itu tidaklah gampang," ujar Ran.

"-tapi, yakinlah suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, orang itu bakalan bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya di lain kesempatan yang tak di duga-duga." Ran mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Aku tak membalas untuk menyentuh puncak kepalanya atau bahkan mencium wangi dari rambut indah Ran. Aku hanya terlalu kaku untuk menggerakkan setiap jengkal dari sendi-sendiku. Kalimat Ran barusan seperti sebuah tamparan telak yang entah bagaimana membuat bagian kecil dari hatiku memberontak tidak jelas menuntut kebebasan.

"Memangnya ada yang sebegitu mencintaimu seperti itu, Shinichi?" tanya Ran. Napas teraturnya membuat debaran jantungku tak karuan. Jauh di dalam pikiran terliarku, aku ingin sekali menciumnya.

Tapi, aku malah kembali bertanya, "Jika kau akhirnya malah jatuh cinta dengan orang itu.. bagaimana?"

Kepala Ran sepenuhnya tegak kembali. Dia menautkan alis seperti hendak mengatakan : kau ini laki-laki paling dungu yang pernah ada. "Aku tak akan pernah lagi membahasnya," jawaban yang sepertinya menandakan Ran sudah mulai naik pitam.

"Jika kau masih mau membahasnya, kusarankan kau lebih baik tutup mulut atau mukamu akan berakhir tak berbentuk!" Ran mendengus sebal.

Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan sehangat yang bisa kuberikan. "Aku bercanda, jangan terlalu cepat berkesimpulan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan dan berakhir menjadi kesalahpahaman yang fatal."

"Tapi sepertinya omonganmu barusan itu tidak bercanda," Ran merengut. "Kau bisa saja main belakang jika aku tak ada, benar kan?"

Sekali lagi aku ingin sekali menciumnya, dia terlalu manis dan menggemaskan jika sedang cemburu. Aku lalu mencubit kedua pipi tirus Ran, "Jangan konyol, aku padamu. Selalu dan akan terus seperti itu."

"Apa itu janji atau cuma sekadar untuk membuatku _blushing?_ " Ran menatap tepat di mataku. Aku tahu, aku seharusnya meleleh sekarang. Citra yang Ran punya bagaikan dewi Aphrodite, dewi cinta orang Yunani. Kecantikannya sempurna. Bagiku, dia adalah segalanya.

Dan mungkin aku harus menghapus rasa sesalku ini secepatnya. Jika aku benar-benar sayang Ran, aku pasti tidak akan membuat setetes air mata milik Ran jatuh, cuma hanya karena tahu aku mulai jatuh hati pada Shiho, meskipun sedikit.

Biarlah hanya aku, terutama bagian hati kecilku yang kini mulai turut mengerti keputusan terakhirku, yang tahu.

Dan juga, Tuhan.

Jika benar apa yang di katakan Ran seperti itu, akan ku kirim selalu doa yang terbaik yang bisa kupanjatkan untuk gadis pirang sewarna stroberi itu, selamanya.

Kini, aku sadar. Sepenuhnya. Bahwa hubunganku adalah dengan Ran Mouri, gadis bercitra layaknya Aphrodite, dengan bibir merah muda merekah dan wewangian jeruk manis yang membuatku lupa, ada seseorang di luar sana yang _menungguku_.

Seseorang yang sangat tegar, terlalu kuat untuk menantikan kehadiranku bak kapal yang terombang-ambing di tengah-tengah lautan dalam amukan badai.

Ketidakpastian akan sampai kapan dia harus menunggu yang pastinya bisa membuat siapa saja menyerah. Bahkan mengangkat bendera putih sebelum mencoba.

Kecemburuan yang dia rasakan terikat bagai tak bertuan, selalu menghantui pikiran gadis itu. Membuatku seperti orang jahat yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di atas deritanya.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia akan merasakan kesendirian abadi yang tak terbatas. Mengurung kerinduannya terhadapku pada sebuah angan-angan kosong, lalu menggila secara harfiah.

Semoga Shiho _pindah_ haluan. Sejujurnya, masih banyak laki-laki yang pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Karena jika Ran ialah _Aphrodite_ , maka Shiho ialah _Athena_ , dewi kebijaksanaan dan pengetahuan orang Yunani.

Kepintaran yang bijak membuat seseorang memiliki kecantikan tak ternilai.

Dan ... untuk segalanya, aku hanya bisa bilang, maaf.

Maafkan aku, Shiho.

Kau tahu? Kau adalah kecantikan yang tak ternilai itu.

Kau adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup bersama Ran. Seharusnya takdir mempertemukan kita dari awal.

Sebelum duniaku mengenal Ran. Sebelum aku bisa jatuh terlalu dalam dengannya. Sebelum aku bisa menyesal karena ...

Telah mencintaimu diam-diam.

oOo

 **Shiho centric**

Dulu, ketika orang bertanya apa itu rasa sakit setelah orang yang kau sukai pergi, aku masih bisa menjawabnya dengan baik.

Tapi ketika hal buruk itu datang padaku, kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan?

Lari dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan.

Karena aku tahu, aku seharusnya hilang saja dari muka bumi. Aku seharusnya tak mengharapkan hatiku tertambat _disana_. Yang dengan demikian, lari bukanlah satu-satunya harapan yang bagus untuk dirayakan.

Terkadang aku tak mengerti, mengapa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan _dia._ Maksudku, untuk apa? Jika ujung-ujungnya malah aku yang terbawa perasaan seperti ini.

Namanya Shinichi Kudo. Dan aku menyesal-tidak, maksudku, ya, sedikit.. telah _jatuh_ di kedua mata birunya yang menenangkan itu, tertambat tak terkendali di sifatnya yang selalu peduli pada saat-saat genting-meskipun sifat arogannya tetap yang utama, dan-aku malas untuk berhenti mengaguminya meskipun tau aku sudah lelah, serta tetap membiarkan memori-memori itu tersimpan rapih di otakku.

Sejujurnya, aku terlalu pengecut.

Terlalu takut membiarkan Shinichi tau, terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang tak jelas mengitari pikiranku. Satu-satunya cara agar aku tetap bisa melihatnya terus adalah dengan membiarkan Shinichi, bahagia bersama Ran.

Kau tahu sebenarnya aku malas menyebut nama gadis itu. Wajar jika Shinichi lebih memilih Ran dibanding aku, Ran sempurna (kau bisa dengan mudah menyebutkan apa-apa saja yang bagus) sedangkan aku, hanya gadis biasa yang benar-benar biasa saja tanpa ada kesan perfeksionis _._

Aku tau aku sinting sebentar lagi. Walaupun ini tak serumit seperti kisah cinta murahan yang sudah-sudah, tapi tetap saja akan ada hal lain yang seperti _baru_ bagimu dan kau bahkan tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Ku hembuskan napasku, seperti aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku, terutama suasana hatiku yang saat ini sedang kurang baik, dengan menatap langit yang penuh kerlap-kerlip bintang di keheningan malam, sudut kota Tokyo.

 _It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon.._

Benakku, tiba-tiba memutar potongan lagu _All of the Stars_ -nya Ed Sheeran. Bedanya aku sedang menatap ribuan, milyaran, trilyunan-barangkali, bintang. Tanpa bulan.

 _I saw a shooting star and I thought of you._

Oke ini mungkin gila tapi aku sadar. Dan aku tak bisa berhenti untuk berharap, lagi-lagi hanya harapan yang bisa ku tujukan ke Tuhan,

 _I miss him anyway._

Ku gelengkan kepalaku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran menjijikan macam ini dari otakku. Dan, _well_ , makin lama otakku terkadang hanya terfokus pada Shinichi.

"Kalau seandainya saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya, pasti mudah untuk tidak merasa hancur," aku tertawa getir. Rasanya seperti sedang mengunyah remahan kayu.

"Tapi dia sudah banyak menolong, dan aku tidak berhak meminta lebih." kataku lagi.

Berdiam diri dan berbicara sendirian di atap gedung pencakar langit yang terletak tepat pada sudut kota Tokyo, sangatlah mengagumkan. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Lebih tepatnya.. kau seperti 'menyatu' dengan langit. Merasa bagai setitik debu yang menganggu ketenangan orang lain.

Seperti aku yang dengan-sangat-aneh, di letakkan di antara Shinichi dan Ran. Membuat mereka harus terpisah lumayan lama, dan tentu saja, membuat mereka bersatu kembali dengan amat-sangat manis.

 _Duh._

 _Haruskah aku berhenti dari semua ketidakpastian ini? Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang dan menyesali segala sesuatunya? Buat dirimu berguna sekali ini saja, Shiho!_

"Tidak. Maksudku, mungkin tidak sekarang," kataku hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Karena meskipun Shinichi sudah bahagia dengan Ran, aku tidak akan pernah menyesali bahwa aku masih nenyukainya," aku merasakan angin malam berhembus, menggelitik daerah sekitar tengkuk.

Sensasi dingin yang sejuk, entah kenapa membuatku merasa nyaman.

Aku kembali bersuara, "Ikhlaskan. Terkadang harus ada yang mengalah di antara keduanya, jika dia tidak, kau harus. Karena pasti, selalu ada jalan keluar."

 _Well,_ mungkin itu terdengar kurang meyakinkan, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Menyerah saja lah," Aku mendengus, tertawa kecil dengan kebodohan yang kuciptakan sendiri.

 _Well, okey,_ aku, Shiho Miyano. Seorang gadis yang bukan lagi gadis tegar seperti dulu. Sekarang hanyalah tersisa sebagian kekuatan yang itu saja sudah hampir terkikis habis dimakan waktu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku?

Itu persoalan lain.

Itu berbeda. Perasaanku akan tetap sama entah sampai kapan. Tidak tau akan berujung dimana. Tidak yakin apakah aku masih sanggup bertahan. Itu seperti melayang gamang diantara sisi.

"Semua ini akan berakhir," kataku menyemangati. "Kau akan bisa melihat matahari esok pagi, Shiho. Dengan tidak ada nama _dia_ lagi di otak sialmu itu." Aku tersenyum sembari menatap teguh pada kerlingan bintang kecil di atas sana.

Tetapi, harus ku akui, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Shinichi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah seseorang yang telah mengajariku bagaimana cara 'bergerak' ke depan. Walaupun dengan rasa sesak.

Dan, meskipun aku bilang aku sudah tidak lagi menyukainya, ketahuilah, di tiap kesempatan, di titik yang benar-benar aku sedang sendiri.. aku pasti akan kembali merindukannya.

Karena ketika seseorang sudah menyayangi orang itu, jauh dari yang dirinya bisa lakukan, itu artinya dia tulus. Dan tak berbalas.

Penyesalanku mungkin, adalah, aku tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

Hanya cukup dengan semua kenangan luar biasa yang pernah dia lakukan untukku dan, ya, ujung-ujungnya hanya kembali menjadi sebuah kenangan biasa yang membekas hingga aku sadar, bahwa aku tak 'kan lagi melihatnya.

 _ **-Selesai-**_

 _ **A/n : Kita mah apa atuh hiatus gak jelas dan tiba-tiba nongol dgn satu fic gatjeh macam ini hags hags hags /dilempar/ X'33 btw, apa kabar? Kangen fandom ini deh, haha. Tugas numpuk bruh, trs kita dikit lg UN. Doain msk ptn yah :') udah ah gitu ajah.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for read! Allah bless and review please *kiss***_


End file.
